La promenade de Kanako
by Viola C. Murray
Summary: OS. Kanako se promène dans les allées d'Hinata. Elle n'arrive pas à chasser Keitarô de son esprit... Qui pourrait l'aider à apaiser son chagrin ? Une certaine Demoiselle Tortue qui passait par là... Inspiré par "Walking with a Ghost" des White Stripes.


**Disclaimer : **Alors voilà, j'ai écrit ce one shot sur un coup de tête, par un après-midi où je n'avais rien à faire… J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé le personnage de Kanako (mon préféré avec Mutsumi et Motoko). Et la reprise des White Stripes de _Walking with a Ghost – _originellement interprétée par Tegan et Sara.  
Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à M. Ken Akamatsu, que je remercie au passage pour m'avoir fait rire tant de fois avec sa série _Love Hina_.  
J'ai donc rédigé cette petite histoire en me repassant la chanson en boucle, c'était d'ailleurs le moyen pour moi de délaisser temporairement Hermione et Rogue, qui me prennent déjà beaucoup (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu cette fanfic, elle s'intitule _Car Severus aime Hermione_)…  
C'est parti ! J'espère que vous apprécierez…

**La promenade de Kanako**

_No matter which way you go__  
No matter which way you stay  
You're out of my mind_

C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu croire. Depuis le mariage de Keitarô et Naru, elle avait tenté de se persuader que tout était bel et bien fini, qu'il était inutile d'espérer que son frère adoptif prête une attention plus que fraternelle sur elle.

Kanako se promenait tranquillement devant la pension Hinata. C'était la fin d'une journée d'été ordinaire, et le soleil déclinait doucement, revêtant les arbres et la pension de son aspect doré, éclairant le visage pensif de la jeune fille d'une manière exquise, ce dont elle ne se rendait absolument pas compte.

_I was walking with a ghost_

Et pourtant, le souvenir de Keitarô la poursuivait comme un fantôme. Comme s'il se promenait avec elle en cet instant précis.

Elle aurait tant voulu… Si les choses avaient tourné autrement… Peut-être s'y était-elle mal prise ? Après tout, Naru n'était même pas sûre des sentiments qu'elle portait à Keitarô lorsque Kanako était revenue à la pension… Mais cette dernière s'était bien rendue compte de l'amour que son frère portait à la jeune fille. Et elle avait sacrifié ses sentiments pour le bonheur de son frère, aidant même à l'aveu des sentiments de Naru._  
« Juste cette fois, je m'avoue vaincue »_, avait dit Kanako à son frère entre deux sanglots.  
Mais elle n'avait pu chasser Keitarô de ses pensées. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait avec Naru, elle ressentait une douleur à l'endroit de son cœur. _Il lui était dû_, songeait-elle à chaque fois. C'était elle qui aurait dû être avec Keitarô, et pas…

Mais non, elle savait que c'était faux. Tout cela était bien terminé, et elle devait passer à autre chose. Chasser son frère de son esprit.

_I said please, please don't insist_

_Va t'en, Keitarô_, implora-t-elle. Elle ne voulait plus y penser. Elle devait l'oublier si elle voulait mener une vie un tant soit peu normale.

« Kanako ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ? »

La jeune fille sursauta. Qui donc pouvait la tirer de ses pensées de manière aussi brutale ?

« Hi hi hi… »

Mutsumi, évidemment. Laquelle l'observait avec son habituel sourire niais.

« Tu pensais à Kei, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment à Kanako.

_Mais comment fait-elle pour tomber toujours juste ?_ pensa la jeune fille, exaspérée.

« Je…

- Tu sais, il se fait du souci pour toi, en ce moment. Tu restes de longs moments seule, le regard perdu dans le vague… Tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier, hein ?

- Mutsumi ! Je… Je… »

Soudain, écrasée par le poids de sa tristesse, Kanako baissa les yeux et éclata en sanglots. Mutsumi s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

« Ah la la…

- Je n'y arrive pas ! avoua Kanako d'une voix tremblante. J'essaie de me raisonner, de me dire que la vie continue… Mais… Il est toujours là… Et je…

- Cela passera, tu verras, affirma Mutsumi. En attendant, trouve des occupations, amuse-toi, ou voyage… Cesse de ressasser sans arrêt ces pensées dans ta tête, ou tu ne t'en débarrasseras jamais… Et puis, il faut que tu te dises une chose : au moins, si Keitarô est heureux aujourd'hui, c'est en partie grâce à toi… »

Kanako essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et regarda Mutsumi.

« Moi aussi, je suis passée par là, ajouta la Demoiselle Tortue. Je me suis dit que puisque Kei ne m'avait pas choisie, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour lui faire plaisir… Et finalement, je le considère comme un ami, désormais. J'espère que le jour viendra où tu pourras de nouveau le considérer comme un frère.

- Je… C'est…

- Bon, sur ce, je te laisse finir ta promenade ! », conclut Mutsumi avec un sourire radieux.

Kanako resta un long moment seule, à marcher au milieu des allées de la pension Hinata.  
Finalement, les paroles de Mutsumi l'avaient décidée. Demain, elle partirait pour un pays étranger – n'importe lequel – et ne reviendrait que lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête.

_I was walking with a ghost  
I said please, please don't exist_

C'est alors qu'elle passa devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Keitarô. Elle vit qu'il était à son bureau, en train d'examiner une de ses chère poteries avec un loupe. Il leva les yeux, la vit et lui fit un petit signe de la main, auquel elle répondit par un sourire.  
Elle savait à présent que tout irait bien pour elle.

_No matter which way you go  
__No matter which way you stay  
You're out of my mind  
Out of my mind_

**Fin**

Voili voilou !  
Si ce one shot vous a plu, j'en suis heureuse. Un petit commentaire serait plus que bienvenu.


End file.
